Draco Goes to Pigfarts
by slytherkat
Summary: A Very Potter Musical/Sequel    Well, in AVPS it doesn't really tell you what Pigfarts is like, so I thought I would make a story of it!    Draco finally gets to Pigfarts. It is just like he wanted it to be, except Hermione Granger isn't there...


Draco stepped out of his rocketship and looked around. Everything was different. The ground was red, and it was dark. He could see Earth in the sky. "I'm finally here," he thought.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, A Very Potter Musical, or anything else like that. The only thing I own is my imagination.**

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story, I hope you like it! Oh, and watch A Very Potter Musical before reading this, or else you won't get it! Have fun reading!**

He was walking towards the giant building that was Pigfarts, when a lion appeared in front of him. He was wearing a space suit, just like Draco. "I take it you are Draco Malfoy?" said the lion.

"Yes," said Draco proudly. "Are you Rumbleroar?"

The lion chuckled. "Oh no- he left years ago. I'm his grandson, Leo."

Draco was slightly disappointed. He really wanted to meet Rumbleroar.

Leo led Draco into Pigfarts, and gave him a tour of the school. When that was done, he took him into the Hall to get put into a House. There were lots of other first years waiting to get sorted and when Draco walked in with Leo they all turned round to look at them. Leo then walked up to the front and cleared his throat. Silence fell as he began his speech.

"Welcome to Pigfarts, everyone. As you know, we are here to put you into your houses. Now- there are some things I need to tell you before, though. Sorting here at Pigfarts is different than on Earth. I have heard that at Hogwarts, for instance, a Sorting Hat gets put on your head which tells you which house you're in? Yes… well, here at Pigfarts, YOU are the ones who choose." There was a rush of excitement in the Hall as everyone started whispering among themselves. "Yes, yes, it does sound exciting- now pay attention! Right- There are two houses in which you can choose from: Snake and Lion. Snake's house colours are Green and Silver, and Lion's house colours are Red and Gold. When you choose your house, you will be shown to your common room where you will meet your fellow house-members. You have one hour to decide! Go on!" He slammed his left paw on the ground and paper and crayons appeared on the tables. "This is great!" Draco thought. "Now- which house…. They are so similar to Grffindor and Slytherin! Aha! That's it!" he picked up a green crayon and drew a picture of him wearing the Snake robes holding a snake, with "SNAKE" in big letters on top. He admired it for a moment, then handed it to Leo. Leo smiled, then said something under his breath and next thing Draco knew he was sitting on a green sofa in a giant room. "What- where am I?" he asked. A girl about a year older than him with dark blonde hair tied in pigtails popped up next to him and said, "Welcome to the Snake common room! I'm Nyssa," she said with a grin. "What's your name?"

"Draco," he replied. "Are you from, you know… Earth?"

She giggled. "Yeah! My dad's from Mars, though," Draco frowned.

"Marsians look just like us!" she said, as if reading Draco's mind. "Well… do you want to see where you'll be sleeping? Follow me…" She beckoned and Draco got up and followed Nyssa. They walked down some stairs and into a room with lots of beds. "This is my one," she pointed. There was a sign above the bed that said, "NYSSA". "Look for yours!"

Draco was confused. "Isn't there a different room for boys?" he said, looking for another door.

"No… why would there be? There would be less space for the common room! And also, the pillow fights would be so boring without any boys!" she said, picking up her pillow and throwing it in the air. "Pillow fights? Cool!" said Draco. There was a loud CRACK, and Nyssa said, "Look, your bed has arrived! Hey- it's next to mine!"

As they lay down, Nyssa said, "Well, it's kind of tradition here at Pigfarts that we ask and try to grant a first year's wish. Well, you could be my first year… do you have a wish?"

Draco thought for a moment. He thought of his father, his broomstick, Crabbe and Goyle, his friends… then he had a plan… "I wish for Hermione Granger to come here to Pigfarts and fall in love with me!"

**A/N: hehehe…. Hope you liked the first chapter! :D Sorry if it was long I had to write this so everything else makes sense… anyway, thanks for reading and REVIEW! Yes! Click that button! :D**


End file.
